


SolarBlast

by StrangeDarkSmiles



Series: SolarBlast [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU probably, After the recall, And suffering, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Junkrat is a Little Shit, Minor Original Character(s), OCs for days - Freeform, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, as well as a major Original Character, but also fun!, but we love him anyway, so much fun, weeeeeeeeeee, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeDarkSmiles/pseuds/StrangeDarkSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new partner is gained, new feelings are found, and things blow up!</p>
<p>LET'S GO HAVE SOME FUN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	SolarBlast

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my trash fic. It's cute and fluffy and painful. Inspired by the lovely and wonderful [ Akaiengarde ](http://welcome2-thesinbin.tumblr.com/), the creator of Rae and lover of Junkrat. She's fantastic, so check her out!  
> If you want to talk to me, I can be found at [ my tumblr. ](http://strangedarksmiles.tumblr.com/)  
> Anyway, enjoy the mess!

“Enough!”

“Calm down! Tell us what the problem is here.”

“Every day it’s the same thing! Pain! Over and over again, I can’t do this anymore!”

“Alright, alright. Maybe we can come to a compromise?”

Rae sits outside the door, listening to her most recent partner scream at Dr. Ziegler and the advisor. At least this time the Head Officer wasn’t involved. She stares her hands, her gauntlets extended up her arms to her elbows. The scarring around the edges of the Solaire Gauntlets is dark, she lightly traces over them with a frown. She was finally used to seeing the metal embedded in her skin and the feeling of the metal melded to the muscles of her arms, and yet the scars still held the same startling impact when she looked at them. She let the nano concentrate in the palm of her hand for a moment, the healing light dancing and swirling around her fingers, never extending beyond her touch. She watched it flare and die down.

The yelling continues on the other side of the door. 

She had done all she could. The shot had been a direct hit, but she rushed to aid her partner. The Hermes Boots almost gave out due to the distance between them. She’d grabbed his arm, healed as fast as she could, and she’d nearly gotten shot by the same battle drone in the process. The training simulation was shut down immediately, and as soon as her partner had recovered, he’d lost it. She understood, near death experiences were terrifying.

“You’ll no longer be Rae’s training partner.”

The final words. Always, always the same words.

The door handle turned and Rae stood. The advisor exited first and gave her the same apologetic look. Her ex-partner walked out next. She gave him a smile and extended a hand.

“Thank you for training with me. It was an honor.” Rae spoke the same words she always did.

He gripped her hand too tightly. She ignored the pain that shot up her arm. He gave her a nod. No apologies, no excuses, just a simple goodbye.

Dr. Ziegler walks out of the office last, an unreadable expression on her face. She exchanges a few hushed words with the advisor and then turns to Rae.

“Mercy, Rae, I hope you two have a… more pleasant afternoon.” The advisor says awkwardly before retreating back to his office.

“Are you alright?” Mercy asks as they start to walk down the hall. 

“I’m fine.” Rae answers. She is fine, after all, she’s gotten used to this. Her partners never lasted for long.

They walk on in silence. Mercy clearly wants to say something, but she seems to struggle with finding the right words. It was always like this; like there was some wall between them after the accident. She knew it wasn’t Mercy’s fault. It really wasn’t anyone’s fault. She didn’t blame anyone for it and had expressed her understanding on several occasions. Accidents happen every day, and sometimes they’re worse than anything that could be imagined. Sometimes they’re so bad that there’s no recovery from them. She’d gotten lucky, she was recovering well and growing stronger with each passing day. Soon she’d be able to handle more advanced training.

The silence grows heavy.

They enter the glass hallway and the view of the island causes Rae to pause. She looks out over the tropical forests, to the ocean and the horizon. The sight always gave her a sense of wonder, as if she were in a fairy tale. The sun reflects off of the push and pull of the waves and the deep green tree tops converse amongst one another about birds and wind and all sorts of secret tree things. What a silly thought.

Rae sighs and Mercy glances at her with concern.

“I really am fine.” Rae says again with a smile she hopes is reassuring.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Mercy asks, stepping closer. “I’ll always be here for you if you need me.”

Rae nods. “I know.” She says and places a hand on the glass wall. Mercy observes this with worry painting her features.

“I’m sorry that you can’t leave. You know it’s not safe.” She says softly, following Rae’s gaze to the horizon. To the unknown and unreachable edges of Rae’s world. She wanted to bury her feet in the sand, watch the waves brush the shore with soft rolling bubbles and swishes of sound, collect sea shells to put on her windowsill, feel the sea breeze and taste the salt in the air, but the beach was too far from the compound. It’s a damn invisible island and she’s not allowed to walk on the beach. She sighs again, retracting her hand from the glass and crossing to the other side of the hallway. The inner courtyard stretches out below her and she watches people rush past one another hurriedly on their way to their destinations. 

“I understand.” She whispers, not taking her eyes off of the organized chaos below. The dangers were too great, and the cost of a mistake could kill millions of people. Innocent people with busy lives and loving families could all be wiped out in the blink of an eye if she was captured. She shivers at the thought.

“Rae, I know things have been… difficult for you. For that, I am truly sorry. You deserved so much more.” Mercy says and she seems to be on the verge of saying more before a young, slightly frazzled looking agent rushes toward them with a near hysterical look in her eyes.

“Ms. Mercy? The, uh, new recruits- I mean the really special new recruits- the, the ones that were suggested by, um, you know- the ones that are like, kind of crazy? Yeah, we could really use some, um, I mean-!” The poor girl is out of breath and most of what she says is lost in a jumble of panic.

“Fawn, please slow down and take a deep breath.” Mercy says reassuringly.

The girl barely slows down, but seems to recover anyway. “They need your help downstairs with the “special” recruits.” She says, gesturing air quotes around the word special. She still looks out of sorts, and jumps from foot to foot like she’s about to bolt. These new recruits must be something huge for her to be acting so jittery.

A dark look passes over Mercy’s face. “I’m sorry, Rae, we will have to talk more later.” Rae shrugs and watches with interest as Mercy swiftly follows Fawn down the hall.

That was odd. Rae shakes her head and starts heading towards the library. She starts to hum as she walks. She’s going to need a new partner to practice with. It’ll be difficult to find someone new. Everything will turn out alright, though. This is just a little break. She’ll get some reading out of the way over the next couple of days. There are a couple of books she’s been meaning to finish, and maybe she could start knitting a new blanket. A blue one this time, she decides.

A few days pass with no word on a new partner for Rae. She’s in the training room with little to do besides the new stretches that Mercy recommended for her arms. It makes her sore, but hopefully it would make her arms a little bit stronger. Just be sure not to overdo it, she reminded herself. Carefully, she went through the movements one step at a time. She’s interrupted by Mercy striding into the room, looking rather displeased.

“We have found you a partner.” She announces. “An unfortunate choice which I advised against, but the rest of them seemed to think it a perfect fit.” She shakes her head.

Rae is slightly surprised that they found someone so quickly. After all, the job of being her partner was not very sought after.

“Well, who is it?” She asks curiously.

Her answer comes in the form of the door being violently kicked open and a loudly enthusiastic “G’day, mate!”


End file.
